


「房子大」桎梏

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「可是你现在已经很爱我了。」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 8





	「房子大」桎梏

**Author's Note:**

> ooc / 全是bug / 逻辑不通  
> 奇怪的东西，某一天梦到的，请大家单纯当个热闹看。  
> 感谢羊老师为它命名。  
> 本文又名狼的诱惑（？

-

「妈的。」

巡逻组长一把摘下了头顶歪挂着的帽子，随手把头发往后撸去，头顶不知道哪儿被划破了，沾了一手的血。他看了眼手掌，没空管它，大力地拍了拍自己的通讯装置，发现还是毫无反应，只好焦虑地转过头去，看自己身后仅存的两个部下。

「那边还没给回信吗？一群废物。」他说着，呸地吐掉嘴里的血。「说是巡逻小队，这算是哪门子的巡逻小队？装备齐全得就差枪了。」

部下的面孔沾了汗，被刚刚才经历过的生死震慑得手都在发抖，探头看了看远方那一群搜查着靠近的小点，连话都说不出来。组长满肚子的怒火无处可施，手指反复地将帽子边缘勾破的一截布搓成紧密的小卷，再次憋不住要问话的时候，却被部下哆嗦的声音打断了。

「有……有回音了！」部下说道，因为激动而几乎破了音。「他们……他们说叫我们稍等一下，代号『天使』马上就到。」

「就一个『天使』？」组长扬起了眉，捏得指节啪啪作响。「他们到底知不知道……」

「他们还说。」部下突兀地截断了他的话。「『天使』带来了他养的『狼』，祝我们合作愉快。」

组长没说完的那半句话就这么被堵在喉咙里。他瞪着眼睛，再也说不下去了，干脆悻悻地坐下身子，翻着腰包开始处理起伤口。

-

「天使」。

组长每次想起那个人，都忍不住从鼻子里哼出一口气来，明知道确实打不过对方，也要在态度上表示对对方的不认可。

本来就是么——看着柔柔弱弱一个小子，眼睛也原本就生得下垂，瞧着就跟刚被人欺负完一样。同期生里就他一个人白白净净的，一看就不是能打的货色，偏偏因为长了一头金发，得了一个「天使」的代号。

组长看他，觉得他哪儿都不好。

他从不肯叫「天使」的代号，到了不得不叫人的时候，也从来只叫「天使」的全名。「天使」那头金发渐渐长了，常常编起一侧，他越看越不顺眼，趁着早餐的时候一脚踩在对方的餐盘旁，恶意地问他说：「喂，大平祥生，你还编辫子，不会是女的吧？」

大平没有答话，看了一眼他踩上来的靴子，有些嫌恶地往旁边挪了挪。组长被他这么一嫌弃，自觉受到了巨大的侮辱，对着桌子踹了一脚——

大平连挪位置都不忘记拿走的那瓶柚子醋，就敞着盖子摔洒在了桌子上。

他没在意，扯着脖子就要继续羞辱对方，刚说出一个字，就被掐着脖子按在了桌面上。

他从没受过这样的屈辱，一时间勃然大怒，腰间发力，想要从大平手下挣脱。大平按着他的手却硬得像是队伍里惩罚用的锁链，就那么扣在他的喉咙上，不过几秒钟时间，他已经开始眼前发黑，窒息得张大了嘴，偶尔眼前清明那么一瞬间，他看见大平那双委委屈屈的下垂眼定定地看着他，黑沉沉的，连点波动都没有。

他心里升起了无边无际的恐惧——谁能想到「天使」这家伙看着柔弱，实际上干脆就是个疯的？他无力地扳着大平的手，几乎能感觉到缺氧在渐渐摧毁他的大脑——就在这时候那只手却松开了，就像掐住他时一样毫无征兆。

他劫后余生地猛喘两口气，力气刚刚重回身体，就立刻连滚带爬地挣远了些。他身上被柚子醋染湿了，风一吹凉得他发抖，大平在他恐慌的视线里毫不在意地重新坐下，拿起那瓶几乎洒光了的柚子醋看了看，还颇为可惜地叹息了一声。

他瞪着那个金色的后脑勺，不敢相信对方居然背对着他坐下，仿佛他连一丝防备的价值都没有。他在围观人群的窃窃私语中愈发无地自容，最后夺路而逃。快跑到门口的时候他回头看了一眼，那一头金发已经被人群挡住，看不见了。

他开始有意识地躲避大平。

那一次将近死亡的感觉太过于真实，他在噩梦边缘，还常常想起大平当时仿佛已经是在看死人的眼神。训练结束分配到下一个队伍后他庆幸于不需要再见到大平，再听见大平的消息时，却是因为「狼」。

他巡逻时在狼窝里发现了失去意识的「狼」，将他带回了队伍驻地，研究员检查之后发现他体能极其优越，为他取了「狼」这样一个代号。「狼」醒来后沉默不言，用敌视的目光打量着所有人，直到有人对他的沉默失去了内心，企图用一些「方法」，让他开口说话——

只是一点手段而已，这根本就是大家心里都默许的事。只要能让人开口说话，一点小伤又能算得了什么呢？就算是失去点肢体，只要没有人说——只要绑住——绑——

组长在「狼」的手下，失去了几乎所有的部下。

他如在梦中，看着那些和他朝夕相处的人在「狼」的手中被碾碎，头颅被在墙上撞得凹陷下去时，像上一次聚会中摔裂在地上的西瓜。「狼」的手上沾满了粘稠的血液，带起一阵又一阵腥风，落在他身上时，沉重得就像大平当年扼住他喉咙时一样。

然后他的身上蓦地一松。

他喘着气，吐出些血沫，看见撞开「狼」的人迅捷地低头躲过一拳，金色的发梢被「狼」的拳头蹭到，沾上了一点触目惊心的血印。他头一次见「天使」这样动手，大平看上去薄得像张纸，恶狠狠一肘压在「狼」的背上时，竟然会发出令人恐惧的骨裂声响。

他痛得要命，只蜷缩成一团贴着墙，看那两个人以他无法理解的速度博弈。他不知道时间过去了多久，在大平被一拳打偏时心急地喊出了声——然而没有人理会他带着咳嗽的喊声。大平撞在墙上蹭破了额头，他抹了一把渗出的血迹，有些新奇地在手掌间揉开了那些血渍，抬起头看着「狼」，露出了一个近乎单纯的笑容。

他看那笑容看得心里发寒，转头再看「狼」的时候，却发现「狼」眼睛都红了，紧盯着大平，这样看起来人如其代号，就像盯上了猎物的狼。

然而大平再动起来时，「狼」却毫无反击，只是单纯地防御着他的进攻，被逼得步步后退，喉咙里的呼吸声愈发粗重。

组长不明白发生了什么，看着狼越来越红的眼睛和一错不错的视线，总觉得仿佛有什么不可挽回的事情即将要发生。他按着伤处，狼狈地往那两个人那边爬了两步，被横躺在地上的尸体阻挡住了去路——

大平已经掐着「狼」的喉咙，把他按在了墙上。

他用沾了血的那只手去捏「狼」的下巴。「狼」不满地晃了晃脑袋，在缺氧中颤抖着抬起手抓住了大平的手掌，伸出舌头，去舔染在他掌心的血痕。

他舔得轻柔，舔过了就将大平沾过血的手指含住，吮吸出微小的水声。大平不知什么时候就松了力气，原本掐着他的那只手落在了他的胳膊上，又被他反手牢牢地握住了。

组长愣愣地看着这一幕，突然发现「天使」永远苍白着的脸颊上，浮起了一层淡而湿润的红。

-

他后来再去问，得到了一个「『狼』对『天使』的血有着不可抗拒的渴求，被吸纳进组织，从此和『天使』绑定行动」的结果。

那我——那我那些人呢？白死了吗？

他不敢问，更不敢说是因为想用点私刑才惹得「狼」发疯，害组织损失了几位极其优秀的研究员。他后来在很近的地方偷看过一次，「狼」的体型比「天使」要大一些，脖子上锁着一个项圈，项圈上缀的链子就握在「天使」手里。他看着「天使」扯了扯那根细细的锁链，「狼」随之听话地低下头来，把「天使」揽在怀里，和「天使」亲密地接吻。

他听见「天使」在细细的喘息间，用他从没听过的软糯声音，叫对方作「汐恩」。

-

组长窝在矮墙边，外面的哀呼和惨叫声不绝于耳，他却一点也不想向外看一看。他憋着一股气，一眼看见待在一边的大平，更觉得心头又堵了三分。

这人来这到底是做什么的？他腹诽。黑色的制服穿在他身上就跟学生装一样，到底是想用这副皮相欺骗谁？他和「狼」不是那种关系吗，是他牵着链子把「狼」牵过来的，「狼」在底下打架，他就这么看着吗？

疯子。他想。两个都是疯子。

他干脆又坐歪了一点，肆无忌惮地打量着凶名在外的昔日同窗，这样仔细一看，倒真让他看出来点不一样来。

「天使」站在窗边，带着一点笑意看着下面的混战，仿佛在观看的不是什么血肉横飞的肉搏场景，而是最优雅美妙的歌剧——然而他的手指紧紧地攥着窗边，指腹过度用力，像是在努力抑制着什么情绪。他人好像逐渐开始轻微颤抖起来，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，来时还苍白着的脸渐渐漫上一层潮湿的红晕，整个人仿佛缓慢绽开了一般，突然打破了天使的外壳，露出一些靡艳的内里。

他的呼吸好像都开始重起来了。组长想。

他忍不住撑起身子往下看了一眼，刚好看到「狼」一把拧断一个人的脖子，骨头碎裂的声音传上来的时候，他觉得自己的后颈也传来一点虚幻的疼痛。

这到底是什么怪物……

他一缩脖子，闷闷不乐地又坐倒回去，魂不守舍地搓着绷带边上的一个褶皱。等到他的意识离开了漆黑的窒息边界，脱离了手下血肉模糊的尸身之后，窗外已经重归平静，只剩下幽幽的风声带着血腥，像是亡魂还在絮絮地诉说。

大平已经转过了身，面朝着楼梯口的方向，手指仍旧紧紧地抓着窗框，他真怀疑金属的窗框会不会就这么干脆被大平捏碎了。

「喂。」他粗声粗气地叫道。「我们能走了吗。」

大平回头瞥了一眼——他还能回过头看一眼，事实上已经完全是给他面子了。下一秒钟，「狼」沾满了血的身影从楼梯间转出来，大平匆匆收回了视线，立刻迫不及待地向着「狼」伸出了手。

「汐恩……！」他叫道，句尾简直是在哆嗦。

又来了。组长想。又是这种软绵绵的声音，到底是在骗谁啊？

他眼看着「狼」直直地朝大平走过去，目光里还留着方才打架时留下的凶恶，像下一秒就要把大平拆吃入腹。大平把一直攥在手里的链子重新扣在「狼」的项圈上，锁扣扣上时发出清脆的咔哒一声。大平拽着链子，几乎是等不及了一般地往下扯，「狼」低下头，和他短暂地接了一个吻，紧接着扒开了他的衣领，凑到了他的脖子旁。

妈的。真是看不下去。

组长霍地起身，对着两个吓得大气都不敢出的部下胡乱招了招手，大步地向楼梯口走去。他让两个部下先出去，临过转角时回头看了一眼，「狼」埋在大平的脖颈间舔舐，大平毫不顾及「狼」身上的血污，用力地抓住了「狼」的手臂，潮红的脸上眼睛紧紧闭着，分不清究竟是痛苦还是舒爽。

-

大平慢慢地关上门。

门缝一点点合拢，将最后一丝来自走廊灯的光亮也掐灭的瞬间，就像封住了另外一个不为人知的世界。大平仍然面向着门，不能控制地哆嗦着，在门锁在手下发出锁死的声音的时候，听见耳后传来了一声轻笑。

那声音低低的，带着灼热的呼吸，潮湿地缠绕上他的耳廓，引得他一个激灵。他近乎顺从地仰起头，脖颈上只有喉结不安地滑动着，任凭身后的鹤房将手伸过来，把那个被体温浸得温热的项圈，扣在了他的脖子上。

他被扯着项圈拉转过身子，鹤房笑了起来，洗过澡之后眉眼泛着一层潮意，在昏暗的室内灯光下，莫名地多出几分邪气。他呼吸急促起来，等不及地往鹤房身上蹭了蹭，被鹤房拉着项圈，残忍地拖开半步。

「嘘，不急。你急什么？」鹤房不紧不慢地问他，只有逐渐沉重起来的呼吸隐约暴露了他的情绪。「今天看我看得很爽吗？」

大平用力地点了点头，想说什么又不敢说，胆怯地低下头，伸舌头去舔鹤房攥着他项圈的手。鹤房看着他小猫似的舔了两口，伸出手指玩了两下他的舌头，这才心满意足地收回手，在他的腰带上敲了敲，说：「脱了。」

大平躲避着他的视线，低头拆起自己的腰带扣。他的手颤得太厉害了，迟迟解不开那个搭扣，脸涨得通红。鹤房盯着他看，欣赏了一会他的窘态，才把手伸过去，帮他挑开了腰带上的锁扣。

「你急什么呢？」鹤房小声问道，把大平往身上抱，大平像是没骨头一样贴在他身上，抱着他的胳膊轻声哼哼。「你在急这个？」

他轻车熟路地往后摸去，穴口周围几乎湿透了，他握着肛塞的边缘稍稍拔出一点，又重新塞了回去。他身上这具身体跟着他的动作往起弹了一下，从喉咙里泄出些呜呜的恳求声音，他狠了狠心无视了那些祈求，又拍了大平屁股一巴掌，大平脆弱地喘了一声，抬起头委屈巴巴地看着他。

「你把我舔高兴了我就拿出来。」他捏了一把大平早就涨得厉害的胸口，亲昵地说。「好不好？」

大平于是顺着他的腿滑下去，难受地摩擦着小腿，仰起头，方便鹤房能操进他喉咙深处。鹤房手里还拿着他的腰带，玩笑一样捏着皮带去挤压他衬衫上凸起来的那个小点，大平嘴被堵得满满的，从鼻腔里拐着弯儿哼出一声，连忙把衬衫撩起来攥在胸前，方便鹤房能直接碰到他的身体。

他的胸口突然挨了皮带不轻不重的一记，立刻泛起浅浅的、发热的红色，他蜷缩起来，吐出了那根被他舔得湿漉漉的性器，可怜地看过去的时候，还记得把顶端滴下来的那些东西全舔干净。

「别打……」大平发着抖说着，身体却完全和说出的话相反，刚过了那一点痛意，就又往鹤房的方向挺了挺胸。鹤房低低喘着气，扯着他的链子把他拽起来，一把把他按在自己身下，边咬着他的嘴唇边对他说话。

「小狗不听话了就该打，是不是，嗯？」他问，一把把大平身上的衬衫扯开，扣子崩飞出去打到了灯罩，发出清脆的声音。「我让你含好了别出什么反应，你在做什么呢？祥生？」

「没有……没有。」大平胡乱地否认着，把项圈上的链子塞到鹤房手里，被拉得脖子受到了项圈的压迫，这才感觉到了安心。「我不是因为……因为那个，我是……」

「是什么？」鹤房问，上挑的眼睛笑得微微眯起，边盯着他边在他的注视下，低头咬了一口他颤抖的乳尖。

「我是……」大平倒吸一口气，搭在鹤房肩膀上的手指猛然间绞紧。「我是看你打架，才……」

「看我打架看得屁股都湿了？」鹤房刻意说得下流些，把大平的腿往上扳去。「这还不算不听话？」

灯光里汗湿了的肉体晕着一层细腻柔润的光，大平的腿根上拴着皮带，深色的边缘陷进肉里，磨蹭出浅浅的红痕。皮带的尽头连着个环，环上极其恶趣味地刻了个正展翅欲飞的天使，拴在大平涨得发红的性器上，被滴出的水染湿了一半。

「听话的。」大平被他按着大腿仔仔细细地看着，急慌慌地扭了扭身子。「我听话的……」

他伸手出去，拨开堆在脑后的衬衫，手指哆哆嗦嗦，蹭着肩颈交界处一道刚刚封了口的咬痕。他刚揉了没两下，鹤房就抓住了他的手，挑了挑他腿根上的带子，皮带落回去时候啪的一声，大平跟着喘息了起来。

「更不听话了。」鹤房责备道，威胁地拿着手里的链子抖了抖，冰凉的金属在被打得发热的胸口上挪动，大平的指尖也随着他的动作，越来越深地陷进鹤房肩头。鹤房玩够了，探手到他身后，在他不自觉地屏住呼吸的注视下攥住了肛塞的边缘，毫无缓冲地一把扯了出来——

大平的身体泛着红，无声地反弓起来，又像是突然断了电，颓然落回床垫上。鹤房还没来得及解开他性器上的环扣，低头就看到他通红的前端艰难地流出一点精液，整个人哆嗦得厉害，一点声音也发不出来，总是显得困倦的眼睛难得地睁大了，红通通的，顺着下垂的眼角，正慢慢流下点眼泪。

跟被玩得受不了了一样。

他也没想着要折磨大平，随手把环扣给他拆了，这一天里饱受折磨的大平随之无意识地松了一口气，紧接着又被他狠狠操进来的动作惊得缩成一团，无助地呜咽出声。鹤房把他展平，被他高热的身体烫得快要融化，咬着牙按着他的腿根，用力得在他的大腿上留下个显眼的手印。

室内的灯昏暗老旧，偶尔接触不良地闪烁两下，大平惶然不安地伸出手，想尽可能地离鹤房再近一点。鹤房拽着他脖子上的链子把他拽起身，因为过于用力而使他呛咳起来，这一点咳嗽却半分也没碍着他们急迫地亲吻在一起，嘴唇摩蹭间潮热的呼吸沾湿对方的上唇，鹤房最后咬了一口大平的嘴角，舔了舔他泛着湿意的鼻尖，放松了链子，又重新压到他软下去的身体上。

他早就盯上了大平颈间那处刚刚封住的伤口，渴望地凑了上去，硬生生地舔开了咬痕上的封口，把渗出的新鲜血珠全部吮吸得干干净净。疼痛混杂着快感刺激着神经的时候，鹤房又开始又狠又快地操进深处，大平嗓子都哑了，渐渐连声音都发不出，只痛苦又沉迷地抱着鹤房的后背，一声一声地叫他。

「汐恩……」他用气声艰难地叫着，眼睛里全是泪水。「求你了……求你了。」

鹤房看了他一眼，没答话，反而沉重地喘着气，低头咬住了他的喉咙。

他的唇舌火热，像发着烧，随着下半身顶进来的动作，尖利的牙齿时不时蹭在大平的大动脉边上。大平被操得头脑发昏，整个人像是变成黏稠柔软的一滩蜜，随便一碰就甜蜜地滴落下来，急促跳动的心脏七上八下，不知道下一秒钟咽喉最脆弱的地方迎来的，到底会是温柔的舔舐，还是刺穿血管的尖牙。

鹤房最终还是松了口，把那个已经被他扯松了的项圈摘掉，随手扔到地上，发出沉重的响声。他直起身子，边往大平身体里顶边凶恶地掐住大平的喉咙，大平呼吸不畅，因为缺氧而涨红了脸，连身体也收紧的厉害，鹤房喘息着，恶狠狠地挤出几个字来。

「你为什么要有这身血？」鹤房咬牙切齿地说，直直地盯着大平满是恳求的眼睛。「你如果没有这身血……」

他俯下身，不能控制地亲吻大平因为窒息而张开的嘴唇。

「……你如果没有这身血……」他说。「……我肯定能更好地爱你的。」

他松开了手。

「比现在还要爱你，比你能想象的还要更爱你……绝对不伤害你地爱你。」

大平从短暂的缺氧中恢复，在眼前的黑暗消失的那一刻，终于听到了自己想听的话。他颤抖着微笑起来，张开手把鹤房抱进怀里，摸了摸鹤房毛绒绒的后脑，悄声说道：「……可是你现在已经很爱我了。」

-

组长拖着疲惫的身子，比往日起床的时间要迟了半个小时。他走进食堂，伤口仍然隐隐作痛，他抬起手按了按伤处——然后看见了牵着「狼」的「天使」。

他从鼻子里哼了一声，因为没有空余的座位，被迫坐在了这两个人的对面。他哪儿都不舒服，感觉简直像是屁股底下坐了一只刺猬，忍了半天还是没忍住找茬的心思，拿勺子在桌子上点了点，戏谑地问：「大平祥生，你这么天天牵狗有意思吗？」

「天使」有些意外地抬起头，领子里露出一点发紫的印记，像是还新鲜着的掐痕。他看了看组长，露出一个淡淡的笑容，礼仪良好地咽下了口中的食物，才开口说话了。

「很有意思是没错，不过我建议你还是不要这么问了。」他看上去心情不错，脸色不再像往日一样苍白，连话也多了些——虽然说出来的话的内容不见得动听。「如果你还想问下去的话，或许你觉得直接被捏断喉咙会比较痛快？」

他肆无忌惮地打量了一下组长敞开的领口，像在判断要用多大的力气。「狼」在这时候焦躁不安地动了动，目光直勾勾地盯向了组长，直到「天使」扯了扯拴着他的那根链子，他才顺从地低下头，毫不避讳地轻轻亲吻了「天使」的额头。

组长没有回话——事实上他也说不出什么话了。那两个人的目光一个比一个令人起鸡皮疙瘩，他的后背被细细密密的冷汗沾湿，在食堂的空间里凉得使人发抖。

有什么了不起——上层研究员说过了，「狼」沉迷于「天使」的血，如果换一个人有他的血——如果换一个人——

不也是一样可以牵着乖得跟狗一样的「狼」到处跑吗。

他僵硬地重新拿起掉了的勺子，戳到食物上时才发现自己将它拿倒了。他眼看着那两个人走了出去，又强行待了两分钟，实在没什么心情继续吃下去，于是端起了餐盘，打算扔到回收区。

如果换一个人……

他仍然在心里叨咕着，憋着一口气，把餐盘狠狠扔进箱子里，惹来了不少人的目光。他哼了一声，装作不在意那些目光，转头看向窗外，又不由得一顿。

驻地靠海，树荫里牵着链子的「天使」正朝远处眺望。海面反射的碎光间「狼」很不明显地抬了抬手，「天使」敏锐地发现了，反过身拽着链子把「狼」拽到了身旁，「狼」笑着一把抱住了笑起来的「天使」，两个人的头发在树叶间漏下的阳光里晃着细微的光芒。

他从来没有哪一次，曾经看见那两个人这样笑过。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 奇怪的东西！  
> 到现在我也不知道我到底写了些什么。  
> 总之就是不太懂…  
> 看个爽就好了。


End file.
